themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Page: Ryan O'Donnell
Name: Ryan Shane O'Donnell Age: 17 DOB: June 7th, 1996 Grade: 12th Gender: Male Species: Human with psychic and medium abilities Occupation/role: high school student/a psychic and medium Orientation: Straight Relationship status: Taken by Minnie Dorm Room/Roommate: 268/Avery Ferguson Likes: some science, history, finding out about people's past lives, hanging with his buddies Avery and , his girlfriend, his new son. Dislikes: People who only befriend him because of his abilities, people who think he is a freak. His cousins (sometimes), people who want to try and hurt Minnie and their son. Personality: Ryan is one of the nicest guys around. He's sweet, funny and very patient. He'll also give readings to people who return the favor of being nice. After hanging out with his buddies, he's become more immature and a bit of a prankster. Recently after Shane was born, he's caught in between the rowdy teenager he has become and the mature, responsible father that he should be. Bio: Ryan was born into a rich Irish-American family, being the second generation of his family born on American soil. The O'Donnells run a chain of New Age shops across the US. He's the youngest of 4 and the only male sibling, was considered the "runt of the litter". He was also born as a psychic medium. This was odd considering those abilities only tend to appear in females in his family. Because of this, he was always the odd one out. Some of his family members thought his abilities were a defect rather than a gift. When his cousins were born with the same abilities, the entire family marveled them since it wasn't just a defect, but a rare quallity. Most of their attention was on Rory and Riley, meanwhile Ryan was ignored. The twins showed that they harnessed a great amount of power, especially from a young age. Ryan tried to prove he could do the same but each time backfired. His abilities weren't as strong as Riley's and Rory's. Because of this, he was shunned and ignored once again. Throughout elementary and middle school, he was always picked on. He was known as the dorky weakling and of course, was bullied because he was a redhead. Despite this he tried to maintain a positive attitude. He went to school with a smile although the things people said would sometimes hurt. They called him weird and strange because of what his family does. Eventually he learned to embrace this "weirdness" and let everyone know about his abilities. At first his classmates were not sure what to make of this, some thought he was crazy while others wanted proof. Ryan gave out a few readings that all turned out to be pretty accurate. The bullying ceased afterward yet people tried to take advantage of his power. They faked his friendship in order to try and get inside info about many different things. A few months in, Ryan figured out what they were doing and immediately got away. Thankfully it was the end of his 8th grade year, and his parents said he'd be going to a different high school. The different high school turned out to be Misery High, a private high class academy with rumors of ghosts and other supernatural creatures roaming the area. His curiosity sparked and when he arrived for his freshman year, he was in for a surprise. Immediately upon arriving, he met an odd girl named Poppie who had a thing for Lady GaGa. She showed her to his room. Later on he started to feel the large amount of paranormal activity that toyed with his medium abilities. He was able to see, hear, and feel ghosts more clearly than everyone else. Other than that, the students were friendly, and different than his classmates from his previous school. Once he got more comfortable in the school, he offered readings to some and immediately made real friends, one being Donatello Nasato, a fellow psychic. Another was Daniella Frederickson, a girl who seemed to be heavily interested in Witchcraft. The third was a quiet girl named , who was a little odd but was very nice. He also met a girl named Minnie Blackford, and, like he did with the others, offered a reading to her. She was nervous and hesitant but Ryan insisted. He had a dark vision of a fox with many tails, aka a Kitsune, and some sort of battle from the past. He was shocked and confused about this, until he found out what she truly was. He promised to keep her secret and after that, they became the best of friends. During his free time he worked at his family's store in town, and Minnie would often come in and help. One day she got hurt by some falling merchandise, and after some panic from Ryan, he was assured she was okay due to healing powers. That very same day Ryan nervously asked her to become his girlfriend. He was ecstatic when she said yes. The rest of freshman year was fairly good for him, aside from a few ghost attacks that Ryan learned gave him bad migraines to the point where he would lay crumpled on the floor. During a Halloween dance, a huge supernatural event occurred, meaning the dead came back to life. Because of the energy, Ryan ended up fainting. Minnie saved him and kept him protected while the chaos ensued. After that, he learned Daniella disappeared. Later on that year, he learned one of his friends, Donny, committed suicide. He was upset for a little while, grieved for the loss of his friends. That following summer, Ryan spent most of his time in Ireland, visiting family and he was finally being treated like an equal rather than the black sheep. Happy with this he returned to Misery Falls for his sophomore year, and ran into Minnie after not being able to see her since summer started. They were more than happy to see each other once again and that led to other things under one of the school stairwells. The year was fairly easy, despite Ryan learning his other friend Rorin somehow received a magical sex change. Along with that, he learned Rorin had a crush on him, and even kissed him at one point. Ryan felt weird about this, and of course didn't return the feelings since he was already taken. He assured a saddened Rorin that Rorin will find someone, someday. Between his sophomore and junior year, things really started to change for him. He and his family were going on a trip to the Catskills and invited Minnie as well. A simple trip for campfire wood ended up with the couple becoming lost. They accidentally wandered into bear territory and Ryan was nearly mauled by an angry mother bear. Minnie transformed into her full kitsune form for the first time around him and saved him. They returned bruised and stratched but overall okay. When they went back home, Ryan decided to return to school a little early. About a week before the official school year started, he was wandering around the halls late at night and felt some sort of psychic pull to a door he'd never seen before. He also realized he was being followed, by his roommate Avery and another guy named , as well as a few friendly ghosts. Together they opened the door and found their way down into the basement After a close encounter with angry spirits, they all managed to escape. The three boys have been close friends since. Junior year hasn't been exactly great for him so far. Not only has he found out this his annoying cousins have moved to Misery Falls from Ireland to attend the school as well, he's encountered quite a few out of the norm obstacles as well. Earlier in the school year, he had to fight many kitsune-hunting shamans in order to save Minnie from dying. When that threat was gone, he had time to relax and just be himself. However, during another Halloween event, chaos ensued as usual. Ryan had gone in costume like everyone else, him being the Pokemon Haunter. He was turned into an actual Haunter, his instincts turning into that of a Pokemon's. He came across a Pikachu, who was really Romy, and tried to chase her around. Romychu delivered the signature Thundershock which pretty much fried him. That next day Minnie came to heal him, which led to other things. Later he found out that Minnie was pregnant. The anxiety of becoming a parent and his psychic powers gave negative affects to him, which caused him to have multiple nightmares. Because he didn't know what was real or what was his imagination, he sunk into a dark and depressive state, not willing to talk to anyone. Not even Minnie. With a literal wake up slap from Evan, Ryan managed to climb out of his emo state and went to help Minnie. He first got a mental block on his powers, delivered by his grandmother, to prevent the nightmares from happening. For a few months, he was "blind" and hated it. He was unable to see the future of his girlfriend and child. On January 19th, something stranger than strange happened in the school. He came face to face with Daniella and Donny, er, well, their ghosts. The sight of them nearly caused him to faint in pure shock. He thought he was going crazy at first, a trick of his abilities messing with the mental block. He talked to them for a little while until they disappeared again, leaving him confused. Four months after the news was given, Minnie went into labor. Being unable to take her to a hospital, he took her into the forest. After battling a vicious werewolf, they were both able to deliver a baby boy into the world. The baby was named Shane Katusrou O'Donnell. A few moments later, his Sight returned and he was able to see a clear future for his family. After the birth, Ryan took Minnie and his newborn son to his house, where they awkwardly had to explain the situation to his parents. The O'Donnell family now knows Minnie is a kitsune. Meanwhile Ryan and Minnie are nervous new parents. Since Shane was born, Minnie had gone into post-partum depression, which worried him a lot. He's had to stop her from committing suicide, convincing her that Shane needs both of his parents. Since then they haven't had much trouble, until their senior year started. Ryan had gotten into a near-fatal car crash with Evan and Avery. They each got banged up pretty badly, Avery suffering from a broken leg, Ryan suffering from a broken arm and a few broken ribs, and Evan had been put into a coma for a few days. They were all able to return to school after a little while, and Ryan had gotten popular with his injuries, especially attracting one girl in particular. Skylar DeSilva, someone he knew from middle school and happened to be his old crush. Meanwhile, a guy named Josh Peck showed up, beginning to talk to Minnie. Over the next couple of months, both Ryan and Minnie became distracted by Skylar and Josh, although Ryan worried about Minnie because she wasn't talking to him as much as she used to. He felt like she was becoming distant, and hiding something. He decided to confront her about it, and it ended in a huge fight and Ryan broke up with her out of frustration. Minnie ran out, an Ryan had immediately regretted his action. He sulkedto the common room where Skylar found him, and promptly tried to have her way with him. He first was all for it, until he had a vision of her getting with multiple other guys before him. He pushed her off, declared her a whore and ran off to find Minnie to apologize, and found that Josh has drugged her and taken her somewhere. Determined to get her back, Ryan took his katana and chased after them, managing to take down Josh and apologizing to Minnie. 'Relations:' Son to Shane and Norma O'Donnell. Younger brother to Rhonda (oldest, 24), Beatrice (second oldest, 22), and Nicole (third oldest, 20). Older cousin to Riley and Rory McCormick. Father to Shane Katsurou O'Donnell. Minnie Blackford- His first and current girlfriend, as well as the mother of his child. Despite the species differences and the experiences they've had, their love remains strong for one another. Poppie Walmer- An aquaintance. After his first day, they didn't see each other often. After a while they stopped talking altogether. Ryan doesn't know what happened to her, either she graduated or transferred. Daniella Frederickson- One of his first friends at Misery High. She often came to Ryan's family shop to stock up on spellcrafting supplies. He knew she didn't have special abilities even though she believed she did. She was odd but he liked her nonetheless. Her diappearance/death left him upset. Donatello Nasato- One of his first friends at Misery High. Ryan was glad to have come across another psychic, even though Donny always saw death and other things morbid. Donny's suicide left just a big as a mark on Ryan as Daniella's did. Rorin Gari'alis- One of his first friends at Misery High. Rorin had a crush on Ryan although he was oblivious to it. He just saw her as a friend and still did when Rorin received a sex change. After Rorin admitted his feelings to Ryan. Ryan admitted he didn't feel the same way, but once told Rorin there might have been a chance for them if he hadn't met Minnie. Now Rorin has met someone they don't talk much, although it makes Ryan happy that Rorin has moved on. Avery Ferguson- Ryan's roommate one of the Trio. At first the two didn't hang out or talk to one another, but they quickly became friends after their adventure down into the basement. When Ryan's not with Minnie or taking care of Shane, he's most likely hanging out with Avery and Evan. Evan Rlosan- One of the Trio. Ryan didn't know him up until the basement adventure. They're close friends also with Avery and they're mostly seen messing around with one another. - A friend through Avery, and is Ryan's "sensei". When Ryan took a katana from the Shamans, he wanted to learn how to use it and asked Richard to teach him. Since then they've become friends, although not as close as the Trio. Romy Hale- Met her around the time she and Evan became a couple. Ryan sees her as a little sister type and sometimes likes to mess with her like a big brother would. Frida- He met this ghost during the basement adventure. He picks up odd vibes from her, faintly Japanese but "authentic" like he would from Minnie. She's always talking about "shipping" and he has NO idea what she means by that. - He met these kitties shortly before junior year. They reside under his bed and he loves and protects them as if they were his own. He once had to stop Minnie from devouring them once. Kinami- He had an unfortunate first meeting with Minnie's former guardian/protector. Kinami didn't trust him and pretty much attacked him so he would leave Minnie. That didn't work. After the Shaman ordeal, Kinami sacrificed her life in order to revive Minnie's, meanwhile she made Ryan promise to protect Minnie. Even though Kinami's gone, Ryan holds respect for her. 'Powers:' *Telepathy *Memory Reading *Precognition *Retrocognition *Psychometry *Empathy *Psychic Navigation *Astral Projection *Mediumship *Dream Walking Future abilities: *Psychic Energy Manipulation (with possible elemental manipulation) *Psychic Shield *Telekinesis *Psychic Element Manipulation Weaknesses: As powerful he is, he is very open to attacks. Angry and vengeful spirits love to mess with his mind since he never bothers to put up a mental block. He'll get bad migraines, hallucinations, flashes of the past and sometimes even pass out. Messing with Ouija boards is a particularly bad idea for him, because spirits use him to channel their energy and when this happens, he gets a possessed look to him. His eyes glow and ectoplasmic energy pours out of his nose and mouth. 'Other:' *Lost his virginity on the first day of school of the 2011-2012 year. *Knows he will be married to Minnie one day. *Have formed a close friendship with Evan Rlosan and Avery Ferguson. *He often goes on random pranking adventures with his friends. *Without his little goatee, he would look "like a very tall 7 year old", quoted from one of his older sisters. *He has a katana, a "prize" he acquired after fighting the kitsune hunting shamans. *His child was born in February, he's now a proud father. Category:Class of 2014 Category:Male Students